


drunk on you

by peachwhiskey



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwhiskey/pseuds/peachwhiskey
Summary: -84- “釜山电影节”





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> -84- “釜山电影节”

这是上次他向你求婚之后 第一次带着你赶行程 其实也不是带着你啦 是你们两个一起工作 只不过他是走红地毯 而你是去现场拍图的摄影师 

早上经纪人欧巴来接你们的时候看到你手指上的戒指 一脸姨母笑的对朴珍荣挑了个眉

“我有点紧张”

朴珍荣在后座捏着你的手嘟了嘟嘴 毕竟是以演员的身份走红毯 紧张是肯定的了 不过还好有小白姐姐一起 

你笑着回握着他的手却突然感觉到他手指间的皮肤有些粗糙 于是拉到眼前看了看 

干燥的都起皮了 大概又是慌慌张张出门忘了抹护手霜 

你瘪了瘪嘴 从包里拿出护手霜挤了一大团在他手心 并眼神示意让他抹开

“你帮我按摩一下嘛”

朴珍荣嘟嘟哝哝的将脑袋靠在你的肩膀上 

撒娇精

真拿这个小臭屁没办法 你怕护手霜糊在戒指上 刚准备摘下来放在化妆包里 就听到他诶嘿的医生猛地将头抬起来 然后像只赌气的小猫一样 皱着眉头看着你

“我。。。好嘛好嘛”

还准备解释一下的 感觉也是无用功 今天还是依着他吧 然后乖乖的戴回戒指 帮他把护手霜抹开 接着一下下的按摩他的指尖 

“这个香味会不会不太适合你啊”

“是你的味道更好啊 陪着我走红毯”

“嘁 我就在台下好吗 还不是算陪着你了” 

和他到了美容室之后 听他在耳边念叨了好久 “多拍点我的照片噢” “别一直看其他的帅哥噢” “有男人接近你就把戒指亮出来喔” 

因为早早的就去了现场 占了个好位置 拍了好几个明星之后 终于等到了朴珍荣 他穿着一身黑色的西装笔挺的从车上下来 黑色的小蝴蝶结显得怪可爱的 露出额头的样子也非常好看

“嘁 臭屁” 

你小声嘟哝了一声 又怕被人听见似的用手指挡了挡嘴巴 然后举着相机将镜头对准他连拍了好几张特写 

他似乎远远的就看到你了 走过来的时候盯着你的镜头比心 在看到你的嘴角笑得弯起来才放心的将身子转向了另一边

拍完照片之后你就直接回酒店歇着了 手机里放着他的直播 电脑里是刚才他走红毯的照片 一边听着他讲话一边将图修好发给了杂志社的同事 

“看来这人的酒量还要多练练呢”

屏幕里的朴珍荣喝了两杯啤酒之后 眼下的皮肤和耳朵都变得红扑扑的 说话的时候还轻微的摇晃着身子 

“噗” 

小醉猫在跳舞的时候磕到了手 虽然很心疼却没忍住的笑了出来 幸好这个时候他不在身边 不然你又要被捏着鼻子收拾一顿了

朴珍荣回酒店的时候你还没睡 窝在被子里看书 见他脸上还未消散的红晕 打趣地笑着和他开玩笑 

“欧巴 醉了吗 醉了呢”

“欧巴的手好痛 你要不要帮我呼一下” 

他眯着眼睛舒服的趴在你身上 把头埋在你的脖颈处 举着手指给你看刚才被磕到的地方 

果然磕的有点严重 几根手指尖红红的 指甲好像还有淤血 当时看直播的时候就感觉他很痛的样子 一直捂着手 现在一看还怪心疼的 

“谁让你喝那么嗨”

嘴上可一点没有心疼的意思 只是将他的手指放到嘴边往伤到的位置吹了几下 然后又吻了吻 

“今天的造型怎么样 满意吗 照片拍的好吗”

“穿的像新郎呢”

你从床边的桌子上拿来手机把刚修好的图找给他看

的确很像婚礼现场啊 黑西装 红毯 还挽着穿长裙的女搭档 分明只是说出了心里的想法 却不知怎么的带了点醋味

“不就是你的新郎嘛”

他撑起身子 把脸凑到你的鼻尖前 看你被回击到说不出话撅着嘴巴把头侧向一边 朴珍荣偷笑了一下 手掌悄咪咪的从你衣服下摆探了进去在你腰上的软肉捏了一把 

“我可不知道噢”

听到你又嘴硬狡辩 索性拉着你的腿把你放倒在床上 俯视着你 

“真的不知道吗”

“不知道噢”

他一边吻着你的唇 一边不停的挠你痒痒 惹得你一直扭来扭去的躲他 却又心口不一的搂着他的后颈和他接吻 然后被他撬开嘴巴勾着你的舌 衣服被撂到了胸上 

也许是喝了酒之后有些急了 也可能是因为听到你嘴硬有点小生气了 并没有很充足的前戏 就这么干涩的顶了进来 

“嗷。。”

你伸出手抵着他的胸口 有些难受的推着他 却被他牵过手指吻了吻你无名指上的戒指 然后又俯下身子和你接吻 腰身用力的全部没入进去

朴珍荣拇指放在你的唇上摩挲了好几下 被你突然轻咬住指尖之后 似乎被点燃了什么 动作越加的激烈了 他在你的脖子上 胸口处 还有大腿根留下了大大小小的红印 

感觉好像要被撕裂了一般 你喘着粗气 胸口上下起伏 带着哭腔喊着他的名字 

明明没有喝酒却变得和朴珍荣一样 脸颊上泛起了红晕 身上的皮肤也变得粉粉的 

他一下深一下浅的 每次顶到最深的那个地方又毫不留情的整个退出去 惹得你怪难受的 自己不自觉地用手揉着胸部 双腿紧紧的圈住了他的腰 

朴珍荣看你动情的样子 眼神里带着雾气 朦胧的眼神和他注视 牙齿还轻咬着下唇 娇羞欲滴的轻声呻吟着 

他将手臂塞到你的腰下 将你轻轻托起 一下含住你的敏感点用力的吮吸 还伴随着几下齿尖的轻咬 

“啊。。不要。。不要咬” 

“你还不是在咬我”

朴珍荣抬起头把脸凑了过来 近的你都可以清晰的看到他唇上的那颗浅浅的痣 被你夹了好几下之后 他一边喘息一边在你耳边说着荤话 

感觉你快到了 才想起来一切来得太突然也没有在床上垫条浴巾 朴珍荣将你抱了起来往浴室走 下身还留在里面 你感觉顶得太深了 手臂用力的圈住他的脖子身体往上移 却又因为浑身发软没有力气又滑了进去 

“不要乱动噢” 

他揪了揪你臀上的肉 话音刚落你便感觉到他在体内胀大了的分身 

朴珍荣抱着你走进淋浴间 将你抵在玻璃门上 一手抓着你双手的手腕压在你头顶上方 另一只手抬起你的一条腿一下一下的撞着 

“珍。。荣啊”

手被他抓的无法动弹 只好全盘接受着他对你的爱意 声音也被他撞的支离破碎 朴珍荣仔细的打量着你的来年 看着你脸上细微的表情 在你微微张开嘴的时候吻住你 和你交换呼吸

“睁开眼睛看看我” 

他一边动着一边将你的手松开 扶着你的腰 将你圈紧了一些 你睁开眼睛看到他温柔的目光 

“我是谁” 

“朴珍荣” 

被他突然用力的一下顶出了声音 又咬着指关节呜咽着 

“我男朋友” 

顶的又深了写 你双臂缩在胸前隔开了些和他的距离 却并没有起到什么作用 

“是我老公 我新郎” 

他这才满意的牵着你的手和你十指相扣 脸埋进你的脖子里 不断地喘着粗气却越来越用力 越来越快 感觉到你的内壁抽出了几下 腿也开始发软站不住了 这才将你抱起 让你用腿圈住他的腰 然后猛地抽动了几下 随着他的一声闷哼 黏糊糊的液体从交合的地方慢慢的溢了出来流到了你的腿根

他打开淋浴头 试好了水温之后才搂着你的腰把你抱了过去 在温热的水下帮你清洗

“记住 我是你一个人的 戴了我的戒指就不许摘下来了”


End file.
